2010-07-14
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Tom Binns, Gemma Ray, Sam Moran, Dave O'Neil, Guests: Tom Binns, Gemma Ray, Sam Moran, Dave O'Neil Official description Episode Twenty five (14/07/2010) Our Special guests this week are UK talent Gemma Ray, English comedian Tom Binns, Yellow Wiggle Sam Moran, and popular & versatile comedian Dave O'Neil. Myf's Team After a shaky start, it seems fate is now smiling on formidable UK talent Gemma Ray. 'Radiology', her sturdy first record with then-outfit 'The Gemma Ray Ritual', went disappointingly unheralded. Four years later, her ill-fated solo debut 'The Leader' earned modest praise from some quarters, but suffered setbacks galore due to an unfortunate bout of blood poisoning which prevented Ray from doing any promotional touring. As it turns out, this enforced hiatus was a blessing in disguise, with Ray bypassing self-pity and frustration in favour of stalwart determination, turning her recovery period into a hive of proactive songwriting. The results have paid off, evolving into 'Lights Out Zoltar!', a lush and solid follow-up. One of the sketches Tom Binns wrote for Trigger Happy TV made it into both the BBC and Channel 4 polls for best comedy moment and TV moment. In 2002, while Tom was presenting 'Ri:se' the live breakfast show on Channel 4, readers of 'More' Magazine voted Tom the 25th sexiest man in the world. Tom's book 'How to Get Famous'- a cynical guide is available in some good book shops and all of the bad ones. In 2007 he was nominated for the most prestigious Edinburgh Comedy Award and in 2010 was nominated for the Best Established Comedian at the Adelaide Fringe. He wrote and starred in 'The Ivan Brackenbury Show' on BBC Radio 2. He's still touring as Ivan Brackenbury while working on new character "actually psychic" Ian D Montfort. Alan's Team He's one of Australia's most popular entertainers for children and parents around the world and Sam Moran loves every minute of performing as one of the Wiggles. But while he loves bringing smiles and giggles to all of the Wiggles fans, Sam has been working on his own solo project as an artist for his adult fans. Sam is married to Lyn Stuckey who was performing as Dorothy the Dinosaur and they have celebrated the birth of their first child Eloise Isabella Moran. Dave O'Neil's friendly, easy going manner has made him one of Australia's most popular and versatile comics. In his nineteen years on the Australian comedy scene, Dave has worked extensively in radio, television, film, print media and on the live comedy circuit. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave is without doubt one of the most popular, and versatile performers in the country. His observational humour and genuine humility have made him a much sought after MC and stand up comedian. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes